Sisterly Care
by DJ Lila J
Summary: Brie and Bryan have been married for a year now. When Nikki sees that Brie is getting sick she becomes overprotective of her sister. A pregnant Brie Bella, overprotective Nikki Bella with a little bit of Bryan and John.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This my first time publishing a story. There are more parts to this but this is the first chapter. This story will have a pregnant Brie Bella, overprotective Nikki Bella with a little bit of Bryan and John. I do not own these people.

Brie and Bryan have been married for about a year now. They still work for the WWE with John and Nikki. Brie is walking around behind the arena before she valets Nikki for a match. She gets a sickening feeling and rushes to the bathroom; Nikki sees this and goes after her.

"Brie? You ok?" Nikki calls out when she walks into the bathroom. Brie steps out of a stall and goes over to the sink to wash her face.

"Yeah, just got a little nauseous." Brie answers.

"Are you ok?" Nikki asks concerned for her sister.

"Yeah, um I need to tell you something." Brie says.

"What's wrong?" Nikki asks.

"I'm pregnant." Brie says quietly.

"Seriously? Wow, that's great. How far along are you?" Nikki says hugging her sister.

"About eight weeks, already had my first appointment. I'm going to tell Stephanie after your match." Brie says.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You know I'm here for you." Nikki asks.

"I wanted to be sure." Brie says.

"Ok. Wait… your supposed to get involved in my match?" Nikki asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just side stepping an attack by AJ." Brie says.

"Please be careful." Nikki says.

"I will be." Brie says.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. After my match I will go with you to see Stephanie." Nikki says as she hugs Brie.

They separate and start making their way to the entrance of the ramp. Their music plays and they start walking down the ramp to the ring. Nikki has her arm around Brie's waist and Brie has hers around Nikki's shoulder. Nikki gets in the ring and Brie stands near her corner. Next Tamina's music plays as her and AJ walk down the ramp. Tamina gets in the ring ready to fight Nikki as AJ stands at Tamina's corner. The match begins and Nikki holds her own against Tamina. Nikki hits Tamina with a double kick to the face and Tamina falls to the mat. AJ goes around the ring and charges at Brie to create a distraction. Nikki sees this and calls out to her sister.

"Brie!" Nikki yells and Brie sidesteps AJ's attack sending her into the stairs. Tamina tries to flip Nikki into a tag but Nikki powers out and pins Tamina instead. Nikki slides out of the ring as her music plays and wraps her sister in a tight embrace.

"You ok?" Nikki whispers and Brie nods, then they make their way up the ramp. They then head to Stephanie's office and knock on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie calls out and Brie and Nikki walk in the office.

"Brie and Nikki, what can I do for you?" Stephanie asks.

"Um… Steph… I'm pregnant." Brie says.

"Well congratulations. How far along are you?" Stephanie asks.

"About eight weeks, already had the first appointment." Brie says.

"I take it everything was good." Stephanie asks and Brie nods. "Good, well you obviously you can't wrestle." Stephanie says.

"Yeah, but if it's ok I'd like to still accompany Nikki to the ring while I still can." Brie says.

"I think that would be ok. We can make sure that you don't get bothered during the matches and a chair is nearby in case you need it." Stephanie says.

"Thank you." Brie says,

"You're welcome and congratulations again." Stephanie says as the Bellas leave.

The Bellas leave the arena and head to their homes for the night.

AN: That's the first part of this story and more will be posted later. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki and Brie spend a lot of time together now that Nikki knows that Brie is pregnant. While Nikki and Brie are out at lunch one day before they do some clothes shopping for Brie and the baby, Nikki asks her sister how she is doing.

"How are you feeling?" Nikki asks Brie.

"I'm good, a little sick if I eat something weird or catch a smell." Brie says.

"As long as you are getting enough to eat then you're ok. When is your next doctor's appointment?" Nikki asks.

"Friday at two but Bryan can't come with me. He has interviews that can't be rescheduled." Brie says.

"I'll go with you. I don't want you to go by yourself." Nikki says.

"You want to go with me?" Brie asks.

"Yeah, I'd really like to go." Nikki says and Brie nods. They finish their lunch and did a little shopping before they parted.

When Friday came Nikki picked her sister up to take her to the doctor. They are taken back and a nurse does some tests before they sit to wait on the doctor. Brie is sitting on the table while Nikki is in the seat next to her when the doctor walks into the room a few minutes later.

"Hello, how are you doing today?" the doctor asks.

"Good, this is my sister Nikki. She is keeping me company today." Brie says.

"Nice to meet you." the doctor says to Nikki and Nikki nods.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asks

"Pretty good, the nausea has gone down." Brie says

"Well that's good. Let's get you laid back so that we can do a scan." The doctor says as she gets the machine while Brie lays back and lifts her shirt.

"Not showing yet, but you will." the doctor says as she puts the gel on Brie's stomach.

"Is it ok that she is not showing yet?" Nikki asks.

"Perfectly normal because she is fit and tone it will take some time before she starts to show. She should show by the end of the first trimester." The doctor says as she moves the wand around.

"Nikki relax, everything is fine." Brie says to her sister.

"Here is your baby." The doctor says and both of the girls look at the screen where the doctor is pointing.

"Aww, Brie." Nikki says with a smile.

"Wait, here is the best part." The doctor says as she flips a switch on the machine and puts the wand back on Brie's stomach. Soon a fast but steady beat can be heard.

"Is that…" Brie asks with tears in her eyes.

"That is your baby's heartbeat. It's healthy and strong." The doctor says. Nikki has tears in her eyes and Brie is crying.

"Beautiful." Nikki says. The doctor then turns the machine off and leaves to get the pictures. Brie is whipping her stomach clean and looks over at Nikki.

"Thank you for coming with me." Brie says with tears still falling from her eyes.

"You're welcome, it was so beautiful." Nikki says whipping the tears from Brie's eyes. The doctor walks in with the pictures and a DVD.

"Thank you." Brie says taking her stuff.

"You're welcome. We will see you next month. Do you have any questions?" the doctor asks.

"No, I think I'm good." Brie asks.

"Ok, just remember not to over work yourself." the doctor says and Brie nods. The sisters leave the doctors and Nikki takes Brie home.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the follows and favorites they mean a lot. This chapter is a little short so I will post another after it.

A few months have gone by, Brie is now about 5 months pregnant and has been feeling great. She still walks with Nikki to the ring and everyone has been nice to her throughout her pregnancy. It's Monday night Raw and Nikki has a match against Alicia Fox. Nikki and Brie are talking backstage before they head out to the ring.

"Oh, Nikki, guess what." Brie says.

"What?" Nikki asks. Brie takes Nikki's hand and puts it on her stomach. Nikki looks at Brie puzzled but feels a nudge at her hand. She looks at her sister and feels the nudge again.

"Baby is saying Hi to Aunt Nikki." Brie says with a smile, Nikki smiles back and hugs her sister.

"Oh my god, that is amazing. When did you first feel it?" Nikki asks.

"Last night, while Bryan and I were watching a movie, Bryan felt it after I did." Brie says resting her hand on her belly. Nikki puts her hand on Brie's belly too as John walks by.

"What's going on girls?" John asks walking up to them. Brie doesn't answer but instead grabs his hand too.

"Just wait." Nikki says and after there is a nudge to John's hand.

"Wow, that's great." John says as he takes his hand back.

"The baby knows who their family is, always moving when they hear voices. They go crazy when Bryan talks to them." Brie says.

They talk for a little while before the Bella's have to head to the ring. The entrance music plays as the Bella's walk down the ramp each having a good grip on each other. Nikki walks around the ring with Brie and helps her sit in one of the chairs near commentary. Brie thanks her and Nikki gets in the ring. Alicia Fox comes down the ramp and enters the ring next. The match starts and after some time Nikki pins Alicia. Nikki exits the ring and goes over to Brie to hug her. She then helps Brie up and together they walk back up the ramp. The Bella's have the same routine every time Nikki has a match.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I tried to put a little drama in and hope it reads ok.

Brie is now three months away from giving birth and the sisters spend a lot of time together. They have lunch together, go to Nikki's matches, and ride home together. It's another night on Raw and the twins are sitting backstage with Nattie.

"How are you girl? I haven't seen you in a while." Brie asks.

"Good. How are you?" Nattie asks Brie.

"Good, I have my next appointment tomorrow." Brie says.

"It's the sixth month one and she gets to see if the baby will finally tell us if it's a boy or girl, they have been hiding from the doctor." Nikki says with a smile.

"Yeah, I really want to know so I can get Bryan to paint the room." Brie says with a laugh.

"You better tell when you know." Nattie says and Brie nods.

"So it's Nikki and AJ, alone, tonight. You ready?" Nattie asks.

"Yeah, it's going to be a pretty long match. Plus AJ is acting crazier then usual, so who knows what will happen." Nikki says.

"Nattie can you join us tonight, since it's a long match. Just in case I need to leave, I may need help getting up." Brie asks with a laugh and Nattie nods.

The girls get up for the match and walk to the entrance. First it was AJ alone to enter and then it was the Bella Twins with Natalya. Brie gets settled in her chair and Nikki gets in the ring with Nattie in her corner. The match is going well and both girls have come close to pinning the other. AJ has Nikki in the corner of the ring when Nikki kicks her away. Nikki then does a drop kick on AJ and gets the pin.

AJ rolls out of the ring mad that she lost and looks at Nikki, who is still in the ring, as she points to Brie. Brie is smiling and clapping for Nikki while in her seat. AJ knows the way to get back at Nikki and she runs over to where Brie is. Nikki sees this and slides out of the ring right as AJ is close to Brie. Nattie steps in front of Brie to keep AJ away, while Nikki tosses AJ aside. Brie is sitting with her hands on her stomach and is trembling a bit.

Nikki helps Brie up and with Natalya they walk back up the ramp. Nikki leads Brie into the locker room and has her sit down, while Nattie goes to tell Stephanie what happened. Brie is still shaking and Nikki is kneeling in front of her to try to calm her down.

"Brie, you're ok. Relax sweetie, just relax." Nikki says rubbing Brie's sides.

"What was she going to do?" Brie asks close to tears.

"She wasn't going to get a chance to do anything. You need to calm yourself." Nikki says.

"I don't know why I'm shaking. AJ's not scary." Brie says as her tears fall.

"It's ok, it's just the hormones. Your fine, the baby is fine. Just try to relax." Nikki says as she wipes Brie's tears. After Nikki gets Brie to calm down they decide to leave so that Brie can rest. Nikki has Brie stay with her so that she can keep an eye on her; she already told Bryan and John what happened. They are told later the AJ was punished for what she did and is being dealt with.

The next day Nikki is taking Brie to her doctor appointment while Bryan and John are at an event. When they had back it is quick tests and then the ultrasound is brought in.

"Ok, let's see if we can see what you're having." The doctor says moving the wand around.

"I hope we can." Brie says with a smile.

"Well, it looks like you're having a girl." The doctor says and Brie looks at Nikki with tears streaming down her face.

"I will give you a moment." The doctor says.

"I'm having a little girl." Brie chokes out as Nikki hugs her.

"I can't wait to meet my little niece." Nikki says with a smile.

The doctor comes in a little later and mentions that Brie's stress levels were a little high and puts her on bed rest to keep it under control. Nikki takes her home and helps her get comfortable until Bryan comes back. Nikki stops by every day to see her sister and help her with anything.

AN: Hope this chapter was ok. Only one more chapter left.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for the nice reviews. This is the last chapter.

Brie is about three days from her due date and is sitting on the couch relaxing while Bryan was out at the store picking up a few things. Brie was a little uncomfortable but she has felt that way for most of her pregnancy. Nikki walks into the Brie's house and sets her purse down before walking into the living room to look for Brie.

"Hey, I brought you some lunch." Nikki says as she walks over to the couch and sits next to Brie.

"Thank you." Brie says as she tries to sit up.

"You ok? You look uncomfortable." Nikki says helping Brie get situated.

"A little uncomfortable, it's nothing new." Brie says.

"Let me get you a bigger pillow to help prop you up." Nikki says as she goes to the closet.

"Nikki." Brie calls a little while later.

"Hold on Brie, I'm looking for one." Nikki says

"NIKKI!" Brie yells.

"What?" Nikki asks as she runs back into the room to see Brie panicking.

"My water just broke." Brie says in a panic.

"OK, relax. Just breath, I'm going to get you to the hospital. I will call Bryan and John on the way." Nikki says as she helps Brie up. They head out to the car and drive to the hospital. Nikki calls Bryan and he heads to the hospital as well. After several hours Bryan walks out to Nikki and John.

"Nikki, she wants you to go back." Bryan says and Nikki nods. Nikki walk to Brie's room while John and Bryan talk. She sees Brie sitting up holding her daughter in a pink blanket looking exhausted but happy.

"Hey." Nikki whispers.

"Hey" Brie whispers back.

"How are you feeling?" Nikki asks, as she gets closer to the bed.

"Tired, but happy." Brie says.

"Good." Nikki says.

"Aunt Nikki say hello to Ashley Nicole Danielson." Brie says with a smile and Nikki tears up as Brie mentions the name.

"Really?" Nikki asks looking down at the baby in Brie's arms.

"Yeah, you were the best through all of this and if you didn't stop by the house I don't know what I would have done." Brie says.

"Anything for you, you were always there for me. Now I'm going to be here for you and her." Nikki says.

"Good, because you not just her aunt, you're her godmother too. If you don't mind." Brie says.

"I'd be happy to. She is beautiful. Good job mama." Nikki says as she looks from Ashley to Brie.

AN: Thank you to those who stayed with this story. That was the last chapter.


End file.
